


Mister Sensitive.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eye Sex, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, McKirk., Mutual Masturbation, One True Pairing, Slash, Song Lyrics, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:05:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: Is the Enterprise's Chief Medical Officer...starting to mellow?





	Mister Sensitive.

Jim found Bones alone in his cabin after becoming aware of a recent niggling feeling, that Bones didn't seem to be his usual irritating self. 

Bones was startled as Jim appeared and sat down close to him. "What brings you here Jim?" 

"Bones, is it my imagination or are you avoiding me?" 

"Jim, are you aware of the fact, that every time I'm around you, you appear to be flashing your, not so innocent baby blue's my way?"

"Relax Bones, is that the only problem here?"

"It depends on whether they actually mean what they are saying Jim, I cant be just another notch on your bed-post, my feelings for you are far too strong to be taken lightly."

"Bones, Bones, I've come to realize that you are the only one for me, I felt it from the moment our eyes first met in the shuttle."

"Same here Jim, I've been dying inside to get my hands all over you, but your track record with, one night stand scoring, has held me back from revealing my true feelings, and if you were tempted to stray in future, I just don't think I could handle it."

"Relax Bones, I'm all through sowing my wild oats! I'm ready to settle down if you'll have me?"

Bones threw him an appreciative look. "Damn you, you infuriating infant! I'L have you, now and forever, just let me love you darlin'."

Jim smiled and moved closer to Bones pulling him into his eager arms, soon fully wrapped around his adored C.M.O. Feeling content in the warmth of Bones's swiftly reciprocated tight embrace.  
They could barley breath, Bones tentatively tasted Jims luscious lips before Jims impatience forced a faster pace.

Bones couldn't help himself, he slipped an urgent tongue deep inside Jims moist mouth, forcing a frantic response from Jims tongue, teasing his own into giving in to further submission, and even greater temptation.

Deeply satisfied groans, escaped from their joined mouths, the pressure was rising for total sexual satisfaction. They had no choice but to free their throbbing erections from their restraints, to find close contact with each others, proceeding to manipulate this urgency with intense speed and agility. Soon sharing a simultaneous, swift orgasm erupting joyfully.  
Leaving themselves with only one thing on their minds. 

 

Their lips finally broke free of the others, as three little words were happily passed between them both.

"I love you Jim darlin'."

"Love you too Bones."

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> This is sounding similar to a song I recall. Betty Hutton or others...  
> What do you wanna make those eyes at me for?...
> 
> Funniest pair of eyes I've ever seen  
> Funny, I can't get wise to what they mean?  
> I wish I could understand the things you say  
> Each time I try to go, you seem to make me stay.
> 
> Maybe its just because you like to flirt  
> You've got me round and round you, like a child  
> Someday your going to drive me wild.
> 
> So what do you want to make those eyes at me for  
> When they don't mean what they say?  
> They make me glad, they make me sad  
> They make me want a lot of things that I'L never have.
> 
> So what do you wanna fool around with me for  
> You lead me on and then you run away  
> But that's alright, I'L get you alone some night  
> Then baby you'll find, your messing with dynamite.
> 
> So what do you want to make those eyes at me for  
> When they don't mean, what they say-ay-ay-ay...  
> When they don't mean...what they say.


End file.
